


Time for Miracles

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infertility, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy finds out that he's unable to bear children for Harry and drops into a deep depression.  A startling find on a mission helps him to find happiness again, while saving someone else.BTW, I HATE writing summaries. Ugh.





	Time for Miracles

TIME FOR MIRACLES

“How do you feel, darling?” Harry fits onto the bed as much as he can, wrapping himself around Eggsy and scenting the bond mark. He licks and nips at it as well, making Eggsy giggle.

“I feel stupid,” Eggsy sighs. “I let tha guy hit me with a fuckin’ wine bottle, ‘arry. How embarrassin’ is THAT?”

“You were a bit busy fighting the other two, Eggsy. I think you did quite well.” Harry kisses his forehead. “I’m proud of you.” And Eggsy can’t help but know that he means it; the scent of pride is wafting off of Harry like cologne.

“Thanks, Haz.” 

“Plus I’m very glad you made it back safely. I hate it when you go on missions alone.”

“Love, I can’t go with ya all tha time. Ya get a little possessive.”

“I have the sexiest omega in the world. I can’t help but get possessive.”

“Mmm,” Eggsy grins, tilting his head up. Harry kisses him until they hear the doctor clear his throat.

“Sorry, Dr. Benner,” Harry says apologetically.

“That’s quite all right, Galahad. Gawain, I have the test results you asked for.” The doctor sits on a chair and wheels it closer to the bed.

“Test results?” Harry looks confused.

“I…I asked him ta do fertility tests. Cuz I ain’t got pregnant yet.”

“Eggsy, it’s only been…”

“It’s been a year, Harry. A whole year. An’ I’m young an’ healthy an’ I should be pregnant by now.” Eggsy forces himself to remain calm. “Go ahead, Doc.”

“I’ve run the tests twice, even some newer tests that we haven’t used very often. All the results are the same.” Eggsy’s heart drops at the look on the doctor’s face. “I’m sorry, Gawain. You’re…infertile. Barren.”

“What?” Harry stares at the doctor. “What are you saying?”

“He’s sayin’ I can’t get up tha duff, Haz.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes. “Figured as much.” Waves of anguish and shame radiate off him so strong that Harry and the doctor both cough. “It’s cuz of tha service, innit?”

“I can’t be sure, Gawain, and…”

“INNIT?” Eggsy shouts. “It’s because of tha fuckin’ service, right?”

“What service?” Harry looks alarmed, worry and concern flowing from his body.

Eggsy sighs. “From tha omega service I worked for. Dean put me ta work when I were sixteen. Worked there till not long before ya found me.” 

“An omega service? You mean one of those dating services that…”

“No, Haz. I fuckin’ wish.” Eggsy swallows hard. “One of those services that help alphas going through their rut.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Not exactly somethin’ I advertise,” Eggsy snaps. He looks at the doctor. “That’s what it is, right?”

“I can’t be certain, like I said, but it seems likely. There’s scar tissue, evidence of past internal damage…”

“Internal damage? Scar tissue?” Harry gasps.

“Customers don’t always care if yer willin’. Don’t care if yer prepped, neither. Yer an alpha, ya know what a rut is like.” Tears slide down Eggsy’s cheeks. “I guessed, but I needed to be sure.”

“I’m sorry, Gawain,” the doctor says softly. He gets up and leaves the room. 

“You were doing that at sixteen?” Harry asks sorrowfully.

“Yeah. He said it was me or Mum, an’ I wasn’t gonna let her do that, so I did it.” He swallows a sob. “Hoped ya’d never find out, but when I wasn’t gettin’ pregnant, I got suspicious.”

“Oh, my sweet boy.” Harry hugs him. “I’m so sorry you had to do that, sorry I didn’t come back and…”

“Weren’t yer job, ‘arry. Ya gave us tha medal an’ tha favor. Ain’t yer fault we never called it in.” Eggsy looks down at his hands. “Now ya know what kinda omega ya really got. Stupid chav whore who spread his legs fer any alpha willin’ ta pay.”

“Eggsy, no. That’s not…”

Eggsy shoves Harry until he gets off the bed. “That’s exactly what I am.”

“Eggsy, I love you. I don’t care if we have six pups or no pups.”

“But that’s what I’m made for,” Eggsy says tearfully. “Kingsman’s been a dream come true, but my job is ta build a home fer ya an’ have yer babies. I’m an omega.” He starts to sob. “An’ now I’ve let ya down yet again!”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “No, Eggsy. You haven’t. We can…”

“What, we can adopt? Ya really lookin’ forward ta goin’ through all that? It can take years, cuz ya never know if tha baby’s gonna bond with tha new parents.” Eggsy gulps. “Just…just start tha process now. I’ll sign whatever ya want.”

“Eggsy. What are you talking about?”

“Tha paperwork ta break our bond. I know it’ll hurt fer a while, but you’ll get over it an’…”

“Eggsy Unwin-Hart,” Harry growls. His tone is furious and Eggsy whimpers, tilting his head and baring his neck. “I love you. I’ve chosen you to be my mate…for life. There is absolutely NO reason that I would ever want to sever our bond. EVER.” 

“But Harry…”

“But nothing. You’re mine. I’m yours. Your ability to bear children is not the basis of our relationship. It’s not why I asked to be your mate. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“My sweet boy.” Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “I love you. Always and forever, no matter what.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“I’ll go talk to the doctor about getting you home.” Harry gives him one more kiss.

Harry leaves the room and Eggsy lays back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

 

His mood doesn’t improve at home, or over the next few days. He knows Harry’s making a huge mistake, throwing away his chance at children. It wasn’t a deal-breaker for Harry, although they’d discussed the idea of a family when they’d first talked about bonding. Eggsy’d always dreamt of being pregnant with Harry’s child, sitting with him on the sofa, Harry’s hand on his stomach as he talked to their unborn baby. Now that will never happen, because Eggsy spent his late teen years and early twenties on his back for strange alphas.

He moodily putters around the house, nesting here, cleaning there, until Harry finally starts getting concerned. He sits Eggsy down again and again, telling him how much he loved him, how much it all doesn’t matter. “You give me everything I need already, Eggsy. Darling, I’m so worried about you. You barely eat, you don’t sleep well. We…we haven’t made love in days.”

This is the one thing Eggsy feels guilty about. He’s loved sex with Harry since the first time they’d tumbled into bed together. They manage to connect in a way he never thought possible. And Harry’s always hungry for him, whether it be a rough coupling or sweet intense lovemaking.

But the embarrassment and shame Eggsy feels overrides everything else, including his brain to mouth filter. “If it’s that important to ya, we can do it whenever ya want. Yer tha alpha, after all. Technically I can’t say no.”

Harry reels back as if he’s been slapped. “I would never do that to you, Eggsy. I’m not one of the alphas you serviced.” He gets up and walks away.

“Haz,” Eggsy says tearfully, but Harry doesn’t turn around.

He finally goes back to work although his heart isn’t in it. He does a few easy missions locally and then Harry’s sent to Turkey. Their goodbye is almost formal, Harry pecking Eggsy on the forehead and briefly nuzzling his bond mark before leaving for HQ. Eggsy sobs himself to sleep that night.

Merlin calls him into his office the next day and Eggsy sullenly drops into one of the chairs without invitation. “Gonna read me tha riot act, then? Gonna tell me how lucky I am to have a posh, fit as fuck alpha who’s willin’ ta put up with my stupid fuckin’ strops?” Eggsy sneers.

“No, although I’d love to punch you in the face right now,” Merlin says calmly, and Eggsy stops mid-rant. “You’re mated to my dearest friend. Not only is he the best man I’ve ever known, but he’s head over heels in love with you. He’d give up an internal organ to make your internal organs work correctly. Not because he’s desperate for a pup, but because he loves you.” Merlin removes his glasses and stares at Eggsy. “It’s killing him, Eggsy. He is dying inside because you’re hurting and he cannot make it better. It’s one of the worst parts about the alpha/omega bond.”

“Merlin, I…”

“He was afraid to leave on this mission. He didn’t want to leave you alone because he’s frightened you’ll do something drastic.”

“Like what?”

“He thinks you’re suicidal.”

Eggsy blinks at him, all oxygen sucked out of his body. “No,” he whispers. “Fuck, no, Merlin, I ain’t ever thought like that. EVER.”

“I’m glad to hear it, because I must admit, I had a similar thought. You have many people here who care about you, Eggsy. Myself. Roxy. Your mother. Daisy. And our love for you has NOTHING to do with your ability or inability to conceive a child.”

“I’m sorry,” he finally whispers. “I just don’t want Harry to throw away his chances.”

“Eggsy, Harry’s a foolish old man in his fifties. I can say this because I am also a foolish old man in my fifties. Believe me when I tell you parenting is not exactly high on his list of priorities…but keeping his omega happy IS.”

“I love him so much, Merlin.”

“I know, lad.” Merlin finally smiles at him. “I had something else I wanted to tell you.” Eggsy nods. “I understand Harry has brought up adoption, and you’ve firmly turned him down.”

“Can’t do it,” Eggsy says immediately. “What if we pick tha perfect kid fer us, an it refuses ta bond? It would be failin’ ‘arry all over again.”

“That doesn’t always happen.”

“How do YOU know?”

“Because I am adopted,” Merlin says calmly, and Eggsy gapes at him. “My parents were betas, and they adopted me. They chose me when I was eight months old.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. And I never for one minute felt that I wasn’t their blood child, that they thought of me as anything other than theirs.”

“But they were betas,” Eggsy points out. “It wasn’t like an alpha an’ omega, whose job it is ta sire an ta get pregnant.”

“There’s a chance the bond won’t take, that is correct,” Merlin admits. “But there’s also a chance it WILL.” He leans forward. “I just ask that you stop making it the focus of your life and your relationship with Harry, Eggsy. Because you’re ruining both those things with this fixation on your infertility.”

“Thanks, Merlin,” Eggsy says softly. He doesn’t feel better, exactly, but he feels a bit lighter.

“I must be honest, one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you today is that I need to send you on a mission with Harry, and I need to know you can work with him as you’ve always done.”

“I can. Swear down, Merlin. I won’t let this get in the way of my work,” Eggsy promises.

“Don’t let it get in the way of your relationship, either,” Merlin advises.

Eggsy’s in a bit of a better mood once Harry comes home five days later. The house is spotless, of course, and he’s made Harry’s favorite foods for dinner, but he greets him at the door with a hug and a passionate kiss. “I’m so sorry, Harry. I’m so fuckin’ sorry about how I been actin’. I’ll get over it, I promise…just give me time, yeah?”

“I will, my darling boy, I’ll give you anything you need.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s scent gland and licks it.

“I love you. More than anything in the world.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to wrap his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders.

“And I love you, my precious perfect omega.”

Eggsy winces a bit at the word “perfect” but doesn’t say anything. He pampers Harry at dinner, and he’s the one that leads Harry up to bed. Their lovemaking is explosive, as usual, and it’s only when Harry presses up behind him as he falls asleep, hands on Eggsy’s flat stomach, that Eggsy allows himself to cry.

 

“Hate this,” Eggsy says savagely as they drive along the bumpy dirt road.

“Yes, my darling, I know you hate being the passenger and not the driver,” Harry teases.

“Not what I’m talkin’ about, even though ya drive like a granny,” Eggsy retorts.

“It’s a dirt road, Gawain…I’d appreciate getting that car back in one piece,” Merlin says in their ears.

“I mean weapons. I just…fuck. These wankers work their arses off in tha hopes of killin’ millions of people. I just…I just can’t wrap my mind around it.”

“I agree, Gawain. It’s a nasty business,” Merlin agrees. “And this is particularly nasty, because this house is just one stop on the road from supplier to seller. But if we can break this particular connection, it will make a few things start to crumble, and hopefully they’ll fall in our direction.”

“I can see smoke above the trees,” Harry announces. “Must be the chimney.”

“We’re looking for Evan Scott. He’s operating out of this house, which belongs to his brother, Christopher. Looks like most of the storage is in a bunker underground…they’ve enlarged the cellar.” Merlin sends a picture to their glasses. “Quite a few workers in there, I’m sending Kay and Tristan as backup.”

“Copy that, Merlin.” Eggsy checks his guns and picks up his Rainmaker.

Harry parks at the side of the road and they begin to creep towards the house. They see men coming up a set of stairs behind the house and they make short work of them. “I think the front door might be best,” Harry whispers. “Too much activity back here.”

Eggsy nods and follows Harry to the front door. They slowly open it and find themselves in a small living room, which is empty. They tiptoe through the room and head toward the sound of conversation. “We’ll be out of here in an hour,” a voice says. “I’ll call you from the road.”

“Sounds good. The money will be deposited in the bank?” Another male voice says. 

“Affirmative,” says the first voice. “You’re family, Chris. I won’t let you down.”

“I just…I don’t understand!” A female voice says tearfully. Eggsy and Harry freeze, staring at one another. “How long has this been going on, Chris? You’ve been using our home to…to commit a crime?”

“Shut her up, Chris, or I will,” the first voice growls. “Worthless omegas should be seen and not heard.” 

Eggsy angrily clenches his umbrella. Harry gives him a reassuring smile before turning the corner. “I’d watch who you call worthless, Scott.” Harry keeps his gun on Evan Scott as he enters the kitchen. The woman screams and backs up against the counter. They hear shouts and gunfire from outside the house and realize their backup has arrived.

“Who the fuck are you?” Evan yells, kicking his chair back and yanking out a gun.

“We need you alive, Mr. Scott, but that doesn’t mean we can’t hurt you a little,” Eggsy snaps. 

“What the hell, Evan? You said this was safe! You said no one would know!” Christopher yells. “I didn’t tell anyone, and Carol didn’t know anything!”

“God knows…one of those idiots downstairs probably ran their mouths. I know you wouldn’t rat me out, Chris. We’re brothers.” Evan smiles at him before shooting him in the head. Carol screams again. “And now I know it for sure.” He turns to his sister-in-law. “Will you PLEASE shut the fuck up?” He shoots her before Harry and Eggsy can stop him. Eggsy sends a dart to his neck and he collapses to the floor.

“Go check on Tristan and Kay, Galahad. I have this.” Eggsy rushes to the woman’s side. Her chest is a mass of blood and he knows she doesn’t have long.

“I didn’t…know anything…” She spits out. “Makes sure Matthew knows that, all right?”

“You’re going to be fine, Mrs. Scott,” Eggsy says, although he knows it’s not true.

“Tell Matthew…tell Matthew I loved him…don’t tell him Chris…” Her eyes focus on nothing and she sags back into Eggsy’s arms.

“Everything’s secure, extraction is coming for Scott.” Harry comes back into the kitchen. 

“I don’t…I don’t think she knew anything,” Eggsy says softly. “Collateral damage. I…” He’s interrupted by the wail of a baby. Eggsy slowly stands, staring at Harry. 

“That way.” Harry motions out of the kitchen.

Eggsy’s the first one down the hall. He throws open a door and sees a baby of about nine months standing up in its crib and crying. The name “Matthew” is spelled on the wall above the crib in adorable block letters. “Well, hello there, my love.” The baby cries louder, reaching up for Eggsy and almost falling over. He has big brown eyes and dark curly hair. “Did we waken you with all those big scary gunshots?” Eggsy coos, handing Harry the Rainmaker and scooping the baby up into his arms. The baby gurgles and sniffles, pushing his face at Eggsy’s chest. He starts to cry again, realizing Eggsy’s scent is unfamiliar. “Oh, now, my little man, that’s not necessary, now is it?” Eggsy whips his tie off, unbuttons his shirt, and bares his neck to the baby. “Settle, my dove.” The baby buries his face in Eggsy’s scent gland, whimpers a bit longer, and then is still, occasionally hiccupping.

Harry stares at Eggsy. “How did you know to do that?”

“I’m an omega, Harry. We learn baby stuff in school. While you alphas are off learnin’ how ta be all macho, we’re learnin’ how ta soothe a baby.” He looks around the room. “His mum…her last words were that I should tell Matthew she loved him.” He presses a kiss to the baby’s head. “Here. Hold him while I grab a few of his things.”

“We can’t take him along!” Harry gasps in astonishment.

“Gawain’s right, Galahad. We can’t leave the baby there, and it’s not like we can call Child Services while we’re cleaning up bodies,” Merlin says. “We can feed him at HQ, but get anything else you’d find useful.”

Harry takes the baby, who starts to wail again. “Hush, now, young man. That is behavior quite unbecoming of a gentleman,” Harry scoffs. The baby freezes, as does Eggsy. The baby laughs in Harry’s face and pulls at his tie. Eggsy hides a grin and finds a few bags in the closet. He packs every nappy he can find, along with a few toys and some clothing. He shoulders the bags and immediately reaches for the baby, who eagerly climbs back into his arms. 

They head back through the house, Eggsy covering the baby’s face so he can’t see the dead bodies of his parents. “I’ll sit in back an’ hold ‘im,” he tells Harry. “Just…try not to hit too many bumps on the way out.”

“I’ll do my level best,” Harry says, rolling his eyes.

 

Eggsy regretfully hands the baby over to Medical once they arrive at HQ. He and Harry head for Merlin’s office to give their report, although he pretty much defers to everything Harry says. He only has one thing on his mind, and that thing is getting poked and prodded by doctors. Eggsy’s heart is racing and he can’t stop fidgeting. His scent is so agitated that Harry asks more than once if he’s all right. “Do ya really need me here?” He says suddenly, jumping to his feet.

“Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment.

“No, Harry, it’s quite all right.” A slow grin crosses Merlin’s face. “Go on ahead, lad. Job well done.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy gives Harry a quick kiss and hurries down to Medical. He can hear the baby crying from the end of the corridor and practically runs the last few steps.

“Afternoon, Galahad,” Dr. Benner says as he enters the room. 

The baby sniffs the air, looks to the door and stops crying. He holds his hands out to Eggsy and he happily picks him up. “Are ya bein’ naughty down here, Matthew? What’s this strop about?”

“He hasn’t stopped crying since you dropped him off, until now,” the doctor says, looking at Eggsy for a long moment. “He seems to have become quite attached to you.”

“Yeah, well, I…” Eggsy meets the doctor’s gaze. “After I dropped him here an’ went ta Merlin’s office, I felt…off. Anxious, itchy.”

“I cannot say this for certain, Gawain, but it seems that with the loss of his parents, young Matthew here has bonded to you. And your body realizes this and has connected with him as well.”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s speechless. He looks down into the brown eyes and suddenly his mouth is dry. He clears his throat. “So quick?”

“It can happen.”

“But what if Harry…I mean Galahad…what if he ain’t…”

“I suggest we get Agent Galahad down here as soon as possible,” Dr. Benner says. 

Eggsy doesn’t wait for him to finish the sentence before he’s tapping his glasses. “Merlin, can ya send Harry down ta Medical? I’m fine, tell him I’m fine before he freaks out, but I need him down here.”

 

Twenty minutes later Harry comes skidding into Medical. “Eggsy?” He shouts.

“Cool yer jets, Haz. M’fine,” Eggsy says from the floor. They have a blanket spread out and Matthew’s sitting on it, playing with a few of his toys and laughing as Eggsy makes his stuffed zebra disappear and reappear.

“What’s going on?” Harry sniffs the air. “You smell…happy.”

“It’s been known to happen.”

“No, I just…I haven’t scented that on you in quite a while.”

“Come here, please,” Eggsy says, pointing to a corner of the blanket. 

“If you insist.” Harry sits down, carefully folding his long legs under him. Matthew crows with delight and crawls over to sit in Harry’s lap, tugging at his tie again. Eggsy holds his breath, watching as Harry smiles at the baby and taps his head with the tie. “What’s going on?”

“Matthew’s lost both his parents…gonna need somewhere ta go.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “I know it’s fuckin’ ridiculous, ‘arry, cuz we know shite about babies an’ we’d be gettin’ this one without time ta really get ta know him. But he needs us, an’ I can’t send him ta Child Services, Haz, I just fuckin’ can’t. When they took him from me earlier it fuckin’ HURT, like somethin’ snapped. An’ I know I was just tellin’ ya like days ago that I didn’t want a baby that isn’t ours, but I do. I want this one. I want him. I want him ta live with us an’ be ours.” Eggsy gasps for breath.

“Eggsy, this…” Harry allows Matthew to climb out of his lap and back to Eggsy. “We don’t know if they have other family.”

“Merlin can look into that an’…”

“Already on it,” Merlin says in their ears.

“Eavesdropping old fool,” Harry snaps. “We don’t have anything for a baby.”

“We can get it while we wait fer Merlin ta do his research into tha family. An’ if it ends up we can’t keep him…” Eggsy’s scent goes sour and Matthew whimpers. “Then we donate all that stuff we buy. Not like we can’t afford it.”

“You’re sure about this,” Harry says softly.

“More than anythin’ ever in my life,” Eggsy insists. Matthew pulls himself to his feet, holding onto Eggsy’s fingers. Eggsy slowly turns him to face Harry. “My only concern is you, ‘arry. Ain’t gonna force ya, but…it seems as if he likes ya. An' look...he even looks like ya with those big brown eyes an' those curls.” He holds out his hands and Matthew takes a few clumsy steps before tumbling into Harry’s lap. He laughs up at Harry, pulling himself up again and tumbling once more. He lands on his back on Harry’s lap, smiling up at him and gurgling. 

“I like him, too.” Harry cradles Matthew against his chest and the baby sighs contentedly. “This won’t be easy.”

“Welcome ta every part of my life before I met ya, ‘arry,” Eggsy snorts.

“All right,” Harry says finally. “If Merlin finds that we can adopt him legally, we will.”

“Fuck, I love you.” Eggsy crawls over and kisses him, tears running down his face.”

“I love you, too, my perfect omega.” Harry kisses him back until the baby squirms between them, reaching up for Eggsy and yelling. “Looks like this will be our life from now on.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, grinning at them both. “Guess so.”


End file.
